


Free

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Brothers in All but Blood [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Police Officer Dick Grayson, Protective Dick Grayson, Young Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: Jason is stuck at the manor while injured, but on the streets, being stuck in one place was as good as a death sentance. He needs to get out, get somewhere safe.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Brothers in All but Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683295
Comments: 10
Kudos: 590





	Free

He was being trapped, boxed in.

No Robin, no friends, he wasn’t even allowed to attend school because his injuries were too severe, too obvious. People would ask questions.

His chest was tight. He tried to focus on his breathing.

He knew Bruce meant to keep him safe, but Jason had never felt more anxious. He grew up on the streets. You had to keep moving, or you were dead.

He wasn’t allowed to leave the house. He was barely allowed out of his room.

He had to get out.

Then Jason was out the window and running towards the main road, away from the manor. Alfred had recently checked on him and probably wouldn’t notice his absence for at least another hour. Bruce was in the office today, busy with an important meeting no less. Neither would stop him from achieving the freedom he craved.

He ran to the city and got on the first bus he saw. Then he got on another. And another. Until _finally_ he was somewhere he considered safe enough to stop running.

The receptionist of the Bludhaven Police Department gave him a wide eyed look as he approached.

“Where’s Dick? I need to see him.” His voice was strained, as if he was holding himself back, from punching someone or crying he wasn’t sure.

“Oh, honey, you need to see a doctor. Here, let me-” she reached for the phone.

Subconsciously, Jason processed that this was a perfectly ok reaction to a young teen walking in covered in his own blood after pulling multiple stitches. However, that part of his mind wasn’t in control right now and _couldn’t this lady see that he needed to see Dick right now!_

“No,” he pleaded. “Please just tell me where I can find Dick.”

“Look, honey, you need a-”

Whatever she said after that didn’t matter because Jason spotted Dick.

He was on the other side of the office, having emerged from a separate room, no doubt having just finished lunch. He was engaged in conversation with a few of his coworkers, and they were laughing at something he had said. Because of course Richard Grayson was a charmer in every aspect of his life.

Jason ran towards him, ignoring the receptionist’s small shout, and launched himself at Dick.

Dick caught him effortlessly in a hug, holding him tight. Which was just what Jason needed.

The world faded, and it was just the warmth of his older brother surrounding him. Protecting him. He could breathe again. He was free, and he was safe. But of course this couldn’t last.

Voices penetrated his bubble of warmth, questioning, insisting.

He could feel the vibrations of his brother’s chest as he answered them calmly.

“... my brother Jason.”

“...recently… hurt pretty bad…”

“...should… doctor…”

Were they going to take Dick away? Were they going to demand he go back to that cold manor? He couldn’t stand being trapped there again. He needed to get away from these people.

His breathing became harsher, something Dick picked up on.

“Hey, Little Wing, can you look at me,” he said squatting in front of Jason and holding his hips to keep up constant contact.

When Jason looked down at him, Dick smiled, “Good. You ok? What warranted a trip all the way from Gotham? Was it Bruce, did he do something?” His voice gave away his concern.

“The manor. I couldn’t stay. Felt trapped,” Jason replied, his gaze turning towards the floor.

“That’s fine, it’s ok to leave when you don't feel safe. Do you want to stay here for a bit? I’m afraid I have some work that needs to get done today. Or if you would feel better I could walk you to my apartment real quick? You could watch a movie until I get back, and we can order pizza.”

“Want to stay with you,” Jason mumbled after a moment.

“Ok we’ll do that then.” Dick smiled again.

“Hey, Dick,” one of his coworkers said, “the kid’s got to see a doctor or something. He’s still bleeding.”

“Oh I’ll just patch him up with what we have here,” Dick replied lightly, not taking his gaze away from checking over Jason.

“But he-”

“Jason doesn’t like doctors.” His tone went icy as he turned toward the other man. “I will not make my little brother even more anxious than he already is by having a stranger poke at him.”

With that, he stood and pulled Jason along with him to the small medical area to redo his stitches.

When that was done, Jason felt as Dick’s large Police jacket was draped over his shoulders.

“Are you going to be ok sitting by my desk for an hour or two?”

“Yeah,” Jason responded. He slumped in a nearby chair, looking exhausted.

Dick’s partner, Jake, looked nervously at Jason. “Hey, kiddo, you need anything? Something to do? I don’t know if you like to read, but there was a book left in the lost and found if you’re interested.”

Jason perked up, “What book?”

“The Outsiders.”

Jason, now looking more like his usual bold self, turned to Dick. “Someone in this office left The _goddamn_ Outsiders, one of America’s best works of literature, in the lost and found,” he said incredulously.

So that’s how he spent the rest of the day. Bundled in his older brother's warm jacket and reading a good book. All in all, much better than he had started it.


End file.
